When You Come Back To Me
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: What will happen when Eddie Guerrero's daughter comes to visit her father? Will the love of a certain Doctor blossom? Or are there other forces working against them?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website. So if it's not right, I'm sorry.

Chapter 1

Leticia Guerrero sat in her loft apartment in Houston, Texas, smiling. She heard the buzzer going off and walked over to the intercom. She heard the doorman's voice coming through the speaker.

"Yes Fernando?"

"Miss Guerrero…there is an Alexander Martinez and a Gabriella Lopez here to see you."

"Send them up Fernando."

Leticia walked over to her front door and opened it just as her two best friends stepped off of the elevator.

"Hola chica."

"Hola Alexander."

"Hola chica."

"Hola Gabriella."

"So what's up Leticia?"

"Well I talked to my cousin Chavo earlier and he is going to be in Houston tonight with my dad."

"We goin to the show?"

"Yeah Alex. You gonna challenge Angle?"

"Hell yeah."

Gabriella looked at her best friend Leticia.

"We'll only go one condition…"

Leticia looked at her friends, especially Gabriella, nervously.

"What?"

"No jumpin your papi."

Leticia looked at her friends and they all began laughing. Leticia then walked into her room to begin getting ready. She pulled on a black satin and lace halter-top, a dark blue jean skirt, and her black stiletto heels. She was about to leave her room after she applied light makeup but then went into her closet and grabbed her black flip-flops. She slipped them into the small bag she had packed earlier. When she walked into her living room she looked at her friends and smiled.

"Well let's go guys."

Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella walked out to Leticia's Escalade and then made their way to the Reliant Arena. When they walked up to the guy at the ticket counter, the guy asked for their names.

"Leticia Guerrero plus two."

"Ah yes Ms. Guerrero. Here are your tickets and passes. This note was also with them."

Leticia took the items from the man and thanked him politely. She handed her friends their tickets and passes. She then unfolded the note and smiled when she saw it was from her cousin, Chavo.

_Primo (Cousin)– _

_Para el momento en que usted consiga esto usted necesita hacer su manera entre bastidores. Habrá un individuo que le espera para traermele. Esperanza de verle pronto. Le falté. Véale pronto. Apresúrese su asno para arriba._

_(By the time you get this you need to make your way backstage. There will be a guy waiting for you to bring you to me. Hope to see you soon. I missed you. See you soon. Hurry your ass up.)_

_Amor (Love),_

_Chavo_

Leticia smiled, tucking the note into her pocket, and made her way to the backstage area. Sure enough there was a big guy standing there waiting for her. She immediately recognized him as The Big Show. 

Leticia pulled her friends with her. She walked up to the guy and smiled when he didn't recognize her at first. When he really looked at her he remembered.

"Leticia!"

"Hey you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Chavo wanted me to come surprise my dad. So here I am. These are my friends Alexander and Gabriella."

"Well it's nice to meet you two. Let's get yall over to your cousin."

Leticia took his outstretched hand and they had made it half way to Chavo's locker room, when The Big Show was immediately called into the GM Theodore Long's office.

"Ok…you should be able to find Chavo's locker room if you keep going down this hall. It should be on your right."

Leticia nodded and began walking with her friends. She found Chavo's locker room and knocked on the door. Chavo opened the door smiling when he saw his little cousin.

"Leticia!"

"Hola (Hello) Chavo."

"Hola. Cómo es usted? (How are you?)"

"Bueno y usted? (Good and you?)"

"Bueno."

"So where's my dad?"

"His locker room. Let's go."

Chavo was leading his cousin and her friends to his uncle's locker room, when he felt Leticia being shoved. He looked at his cousin where she was now sitting on the floor. Leticia meanwhile looked up at who ran into her angry.

"Mire donde usted está pendejo que va! Estoy caminando aquí.! (Look where you are going asshole. I am walking here.)"

Chavo looked at his cousin in disbelief.

"Leticia Rosa Guerrero! ¡Mire a su señora de los jóvenes de la boca! (Leticia Rosa Guerrero! Watch your mouth young lady!)"

Meanwhile the man that accidentally ran into Leticia helped her up. Leticia looked up and realized just who it was that ran into her.

"I'm sorry about that mam. My name's John Cena."

"It's ok. My name's Leticia Guerrero. I'm Eddie's daughter. These are my friends Alexander Martinez and Gabriella Lopez."

"Yeah dude it's not like you hurt her. She's got a big enough ass to break her fall."

Leticia looked at Gabriella and glared.

Gabriella looked at her friend and smirked. Chavo then looked at his cousin and motioned for her to keep walking.

"Well it was nice to meet you John. I gotta go though."

"Nice to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

John watched as she walked with Chavo and her friends. He just shook his head at the young spitfire. He definitely knew she was related to Eddie the way she just yelled at him in Spanish. He then went into his own dressing room. Just as Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio were getting ready for their tag team match that night they heard a knock on the door. Eddie got up to get it surprised to see his daughter on the other side.

"Leticia!"

"Daddy!"

Rey watched as Eddie embraced a young girl and was in shock at how much similarity there was.

"What are you doing here hija?"

"Well Chavo and I thought it would be a good surprise papá."

"Well it is hija."

Eddie then looked at his daughter's friends and smiled.

"Hola Alejandro. Hola Gabriella."

"Hola Señor Guerrero."

"What's with this Mr. Guerrero crap. It's Eddie."

The three friends laughed at Eddie and then Leticia smiled at her father.

"Leticia you remember Rey don't you?"

"That's can't be little Leticia."

"Hola Rey."

"Hola Leticia."

"Rey these are my friends Alexander and Gabriella. Guys this is my dad's friend Rey Mysterio."

Everyone shook hands and after an hour Leticia found herself sitting in catering with Gabriella while Alexander was talking to her dad, cousin, and Rey. Across the room sat John with his friend who the girls noticed was injured. Leticia looked at her friend across the table when she felt Gabriella lightly kick her under the table.

"Qué perra?"

"Usted sabe que usted lo desea muchacha. (You know you want him girl."

""Ésa es muchacha divertida. Incluso si lo deseé él doesnt deséeme. (That's funny girl. Even if i did want him he doesnt want me.)"

"Usted nunca sabe hasta que usted va después de él o salta sus huesos.(You never know until you either go after him or jump his bones.)"

"Qué usted quisiera que lo violara? (What you want me to rape him?)"

"Cuál es usted siempre opinión? Usted violación linada el querer. Él mira para estar dispuesto. (What is it you always say? You can't rape the willing. He looks to be willing.)"

Meanwhile Randy Orton stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with John when he noticed him not paying attention to him. Randy looked over his shoulder at what his friend was looking at. He noticed two beautiful girls talking. From what he could scarcely overhear they were speaking in Spanish.

"Who are the chicks?"

"The one on the left is Eddie Guerrero's daughter Leticia. The one on the left is her friend Gabriella Lopez."

"And you know that how?"

"I accidentally literally ran into Leticia earlier. Dude she just started yelling at me in Spanish. I was like huh?"

"I bet. Her friend is cute."

"So is she."

"Well why don't you introduce me?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Dude you know you want to talk to her."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."

Leticia again felt Gabriella kick her under the table and then motion with her eyes to the left. Leticia turned a little acting like she was getting something out of her purse and noticed John walking over with a man she recognized as Randy Orton.

"Hello John."

"Hey John."

"Hey Leticia. Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at Randy appreciatively. When she noticed he was checking her out as well she smiled.

"So who's your friend John?"

"Leticia…Gabriella, this is one of my best friends Randy Orton. Although I think you both knew that. Randy this is Leticia Guerrero and Gabriella Lopez."

Randy took Gabriella's hand in one of his and softly kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two beautiful ladies."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all Gabriella's Randy."

Gabriella looked at Leticia in shock and anger.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

"Yes it is…"

"So John, Randy…why don't you two join us?"

John took the seat next to Leticia while Randy sat next to Gabriella. Meanwhile across the room unable to hear the conversation sat someone who was planning revenge.

"Well boys I think I know just how to get revenge on Cena."

"How so?"

"Kidnap his girlfriend."

The man looked at his friends after his statement and noticed them nodding while grinning.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website. So if it's not right, I'm sorry.

Chapter 2

Leticia Guerrero looked at John as he talked to her. She loved how the T-shirt he wore clung to his muscular upper body.

"So you wanna go?"

"Go where?"

"Well tonight Randy, our friend Mark Jindrak, and me are going out to a club."

"Well I guess so. It'll probably be just Gabriella and me thought because Alexander has to work tomorrow morning."

John slowly nodded and then realized he needed to get ready to go to the ring.

"Well I gotta go get ready for my match. Yall can go with Randy to my locker room and then once I'm done we'll go to the hotel so I can shower and stuff."

"Have you checked into the hotel yet John?"

John looked over at Gabriella when she joined in on their conversation.

"No why?"

"Well there's really no need for you to stay in a hotel. Leticia has more than enough room in her three bedroom two bathroom loft apartment."

"Well if it's alright with her?"

John looked at Leticia and she realized there was no way in hell she could say no.

"Sure. In fact Randy if you'd like to stay as well you can."

"Thanks Leticia."

Later that night the group of four were having a blast at the club. Leticia and Gabriella were taking a breather at the bar while John and Randy continued dancing with other girls. Gabriella looked at Leticia and noticed her watching John.

"Él es una muchacha caliente y muy fina del hombre. (He is one hot and very fine man girl.)"

"Sé que él es Gabriella. No me mira como ése incluso no piensa de él a muchacha. Él doesnt tiene gusto de mí como eso. (I know he is Gabriella. Don't look at me like that. Don't even think about it girl. He doesn't like me like that.)"

"Leticia él es el buen parecer manual usted es una buena mujer que mira que usted dos consiguen a lo largo de infierno bien el hombre tiene un cuerpo como un dios griego apuesto que él es bueno en cama. (Leticia he is a good looking man. you are a good looking woman. you two get along well. hell the man has a body like a greek god. i bet he's good in bed.)"

"Qué le hace la opinión eso? (What makes you say that?)" 

"Mirada de la muchacha en la manera que él se mueve en el piso de danza. Aposté que él incluso tiene un paquete muy agradable. (Girl look at the way he moves on the dance floor. I bet he even has a very nice parcel.)"

"Paquete? (Parcel?)"

"Muchacha que estoy intentando decir apuesto que él tiene un dick enorme. (Girl I am trying to say I bet he has a huge dick.)"

"Oh realmente? ¿y cómo descubriríamos la verdad con eso? (Oh really? And how would we find out the truth with that?)"

"Primero de hay ningún nosotros sobre él. Usted va a salir allí y a topar y a moler con él. Utilice a su muchacha del booty de JLO. (First off there's no we about it. You're going to go out there and bump and grind with him. Use your JLO booty girl.)"

"No pienso tan no hay nada que usted puede hacer o decir que haría que va danza con él. (i dont think so. there is nothing you can do or say that would make me go dance with him.)"

"Él oh pero allí es. (oh but there is.)"

"Cuál es ése? (what is that?)"

"Me atrevo le en atrevimiento doble del hecho i usted. (i dare you. in fact i double dare you.)"

Leticia glared at her friend. She hated how Gabriella knew her well enough to know she couldn't turn down a dare.

"Fine but you have to dance with Randy as well."

"Fine."

She walked over to where John was standing at a table talking to Mark and Randy. She noticed he was glancing at her and added a little more sway to her step. John looked up as she stood in front of her. Leticia and Gabriella had changed when they stopped at Leticia's apartment so John and Randy could drop off their stuff. Leticia was now wearing a black corset top, low-rise jeans, and black boots.

"Hey ma."

"Hey John. Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Leticia took John's hand leading him to the middle of the dance floor and turned around pressing her back against him. John felt her ass grinding into his pelvis right up against his dick. He loved the way her ass pressed up against him just the right way. Leticia then shocked the hell out of him as she knelt down and then stood up slowly rubbing her ass against him as she did.

"You're askin for trouble mami."

"That ain't all I'm askin for papi."

John moaned as she turned around and began sucking on his earlobe. John then looked into her eyes.

"Ready to leave?"

"Took you long enough."

John took her hand in his and then pulled her to the door at the front of the club. He then waited for Randy and Gabriella to get to Gabriella's car. Gabriella was the designated driver of the night because she was still a month shy of being twenty-one. John pulled Leticia as close to himself as he could once she sat next to him in the backseat. He gripped her hips as he felt her start nibbling on his neck and jaw line.

"Cómo usted tiene gusto de ese papá? (how you like that daddy?)"

John looked at Leticia wondering what in the hell she just whispered into his ear.

"What did you say?"

"I said how you like that daddy. Do you not like it when I speak in Spanish?"

"Oh I love it when you do. I love it even more when you whisper it into my ear. I just didn't know what you said. How do you say I want you?"

"Le deseo."

"Le deseo Leticia."

"Le deseo dentro de mí. (i want you inside me.)"

"Down Leticia. We're almost to your apartment."

John and Leticia looked up at Gabriella surprised she heard them. It was then they noticed the radio wasn't on in the car. Randy looked at the two of them and then back at Gabriella.

"What did she say Gabby?"

"I'll let her tell John that. You don't need to know."

"This sucks."

"Randy if you're a good boy…I'll tell you what she said when we get back to her apartment."

"Really?"

"Yeah…cause it's definitely something I want from you."

John looked over at Leticia and quietly asked her what she said. Leticia leaned very close to whisper into his ear.

"I told you I want you inside me."

John groaned as he felt her softly start to rub his upper thigh and had never been more thankful that the car stopping at her apartment complex interrupted him. The rest of the night was spent with each couple in their own room and all you heard were sounds of pleasure. The next morning Leticia woke up and noticed John staring at her. She smiled a little as she remembered how he asked her to be his girlfriend last night after their first round of sex.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. Last night was just wow…"

"You likey huh?"

John smiled and pulled her into his arms feeling her bare skin on his.

"I liked very much. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well we have to fly to Baltimore to do a show and I would love it if you came with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to John."

John rolled over onto his back pulling her body on top of his.

"Now what do you say we have some more of what we had last night."

"I don't know…"

John looked at her and grinned.

""Le deseo Leticia."

Leticia looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe he remembered that from the previous night. She then leaned down and began kissing him. The next night Leticia was on her way back to John's dressing room. She had just finished talking to her dad and Rey. The two were both excited about their match at Wrestlemania 21 in two weeks. Right as she was about to turn the corner she was grabbed from behind. She felt her hands being tied behind her back, a gag placed in her mouth, and a blindfold placed over her eyes. She then felt herself being lifted and placed over someone's shoulder. Later she felt herself being set down. The cold tile touched her legs sending goose bumps all along her body. She couldn't scream or move. She was frozen in fear.

"What do we do now boss?"

"Get a camera guy in here. I have a message for Cena."

Meanwhile John was sitting in his locker room wondering where Leticia was. He figured she was still talking to her dad and made his way down to the ring for his match. He was in a tag team match. It was Eddie Guerrero and John Cena vs. Kurt Angle and Mark Jindrak. After John and Eddie won the match he heard his name being called.

"Over here Cena."

John looked at the big screens above the ramp and saw John Bradshaw Layfield standing backstage in a locker room. Standing next to him were Doug and Danny Basham and Orlando Jordan.

"Now I'm sure by now you have figured out that you're missing something."

John looked at Eddie a little confused as they both were leaned on the ropes. For the life of him he couldn't figured out what he might be missing. Then it clicked as Doug, Danny, and Orlando moved out of the way and the camera zoomed in on a gagged and tied Leticia. He felt his whole body fill with anger. He looked at Eddie and could tell he was angry as well. Hell not only was that John's girlfriend, she was Eddie's only child. John took the microphone that an assistant was holding out to him as well as one to Eddie.

"Let her go Layfield!"

"I don't think so Cena. I know you want your girlfriend back, but the only way you are going to get her back is if you take yourself out of the title match against me at Wrestlemania 21."

It was then Eddie began to speak.

"Bradshaw you let go of my daughter now!"

JBL looked at Eddie a little surprised. He had no idea that John's girlfriend was Eddie's daughter.

"You want your daughter back Guerrero? Then make sure John forfeits the match. I mean really Cena it's not like you're gonna win anyways. You are no where near my league."

"I'm not gonna tell you again JBL let Leticia go!"

"You gonna forfeit Cena?"

"Hell no."

Just then JBL noticed that Leticia wanted to say something.

"Looks like your girlfriend wants to say something Cena. What is it honey?"

"First off pendejo I am not your honey. You're nothing but a perra del asno del gatito (pussy ass bitch). John do not forfeit the title match. That means too much to you. I can take care of myself against these idiots."

JBL then placed the gag back on Leticia.

"We've heard enough of your smart mouth young lady. Now listen Cena…you want her back you know what to do."

John looked at Eddie and the two shared a look. Pretty soon they were running up the ramp and on their way backstage. They finally found JBL's locker room and John kicked the door in. They searched all through out the room only to find it empty. John noticed something shiny on the floor and walked over to it. He picked it up noticing it was the locket that Leticia wore. It belonged to her mother. He looked at the back of it and noticed a quote in Spanish on it.

"Una rosa está a una espina mientras que el amor está a la angustia."

**"**A rose is to a thorn as love is to heartbreak."

John looked at Eddie puzzled.

"It was a quote she and her mother shared. Seems they've both had their hearts broken. I hope you aren't going to do the same John."

"Eddie I have no intention of breaking Leticia's heart."

"So what now ese?"

"I don't know Eddie. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website. So if it's not right, I'm sorry. Also the names I picked to go from show to show in the draft are just ones I picked. The only one I know for sure at this moment is John going over to RAW.

**Chapter 3**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Leticia looked at her surroundings. For the past month now she'd been kept at hotels hidden away in one of the guys' hotel rooms or one that was just for her where she'd be watched 24/7. Wrestlemania had came and gone. So had the I Quit match between John and JBL. Because John had won those, JBL was still holding her hostage. In fact a draft lottery had just happened. John, Rey, Kurt Angle, Melina, and The Undertaker had all went to RAW while Chris Benoit, Candace Michelle, HHH, Maven, and Chris Masters came over to Smackdown. Leticia felt she was never gonna get freed.

"Boss do I really have to?"

"Yes. If she's going to be on my cabinet then she needs a better wardrobe."

Leticia sighed in anger and frustration. Thankfully she had someone on her side though, someone she sure as hell didn't expect to help her. Ever since the story line that ran for about two weeks of her cousin Chavo teaming up with JBL and his cabinet to take down Paul London, Doug Basham had been helping Leticia out by letting her keep in touch with Chavo secretly. Pretty soon Leticia heard a knock on the door and Doug's voice.

"Come in."

Doug slowly walked into the other bedroom of his suite. He hated that JBL still wanted to hold her hostage even though John wasn't even on Smackdown anymore.

"Hey…"

"I overheard. You get to take me shopping."

Doug hated to see the look of hurt and disgust on the young woman's face. He never wanted to kidnap her in the first place, and that was why he was helping her stay in touch with at least her cousin. He was even trying to figure out a way to help her escape.

"Well I guess since we're both dressed and ready we might as well go now."

Doug nodded and handed her the zip up hooded sweatshirt and the baseball cap that JBL always made her wear. He then tied her hands together like he was supposed to and led her out to his Explorer. When they got out of viewing distance of his house he pulled over to the side of the road and untied the ties. Leticia politely thanked him and soon they were at the mall. Doug put on his own hooded sweatshirt and cap and they made their way in. Meanwhile over in West Newbury, Massachusetts, John sat in his living room with his cousin Marc Predka "Trademarc", his girlfriend Delaney, and his brothers Matt, Sean, and Dan along with their girlfriends or wives. The guys were all playing Playstation 2. Meanwhile the radio was playing a country song do to the fact that Matt's girlfriend loved country music. When John heard the words 'when you come back to me' he listened to the song.

John looked at Matt's girlfriend and asked her the title and artist of the song. Everyone looked at him knowing he was thinking about Leticia. He had all his friends he had left on Smackdown during the draft keep out on the lookout for her.

"It's by Garth Brooks and it's called 'When You Come Back To Me'."

John nodded slowly and went back to playing the game he had paused. Meanwhile back in Atlanta, Mark Jindrak was walking around the mall when he saw one of the Basham brothers with a young woman. He took a good look at the girl and had to admit she looked very familiar. When she took off her hat and re-fixed her hair, he recognized her immediately. He watched as they headed into a store that was mostly suits and business outfits for men and women. He followed them in there and noticed Doug went into the dressing room. He knew Doug saw him walking over to Leticia and wondered why he wasn't stopping him. Mark sat in the chair behind Leticia's and started to whisper in her ear.

"Leticia…"

Leticia turned around and noticed Mark. Her face broke out into a smile for the first time in a long time.

"Thank God you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on I'm getting you out of here."

Leticia nodded. She left a note for Doug on the chair and left with Mark. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a house and looked at Mark confused.

"Whose house?"

"Daddy!"

Leticia looked at the young boy running up to Mark.

"Leticia this is my son Marcus. Marcus this is daddy's friend and Uncle John's girlfriend Leticia."

"Hi Marcus."

Mark and Leticia laughed as Marcus hid his face in his dad's chest. Leticia turned to Mark.

"How is he?"

"About to go crazy. He's got a match next week against Christian and Tyson."

"Who is his partner?"

"Chris Jericho."

"Ok good."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"The night I was kidnapped. Doug let me talk to Chavo, but that was it. And I couldn't talk long."

"Sounds like Doug was taking care of you."

"He was. He didn't want to help kidnap me and hold me hostage. So whenever he would take me to leave the house, he'd untie me and he'd let me use my cell phone to call Chavo."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to call John?"

"Could I?"

"Sure. Let's go inside. Marcus is daddy's friend still here?"

"Uncle Ra…"

Before Marcus could finish Leticia heard her name being yelled. She turned to look at the front door and standing there was Randy.

"Randy!"

Leticia ran into Randy's awaiting arms and jumped into them. Randy hugged her to him closely.

"God girl we've all been so worried about you."

"I know."

Randy, Leticia, Mark, and Marcus headed into Mark's house and into the living room. Leticia took her cell phone out of her pocket and speed dialed John with shaky hands.

"Girl it will be ok. He's missed you too."

Leticia nodded and waited for John to pick up. Meanwhile in West Newburry, Massachusetts, John's cell phone was ringing.

"John your phone is ringing."

"I'm in the middle of the game Delaney…"

"Whose mami?"

John looked at Delaney in shock.

"Are you sure that's what it says?"

"Yeah John why?"

John jumped over the back of the couch and snatched the phone out of Delaney's hands.

"Leticia?"

"Hey papi."

"God girl…"

"I know."

"How did you? Where did you?"

"Calm down papi. Breathe."

John took a deep breath and heard men's voices laughing in the background. He noticed they sounded familiar.

"You have some really good friends John. Mark saw me at the mall and saved me. Randy's here too."

"Where's here?"

"Atlanta."

"I'll be there tonight."

Before Leticia could say anything he hung up on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website. So if it's not right, I'm sorry. Also the names I picked to go from show to show in the draft are just ones I picked. The only one I know for sure at this moment is John going over to RAW.

**Chapter 4**

In Atlanta, Mark and Randy noticed Leticia staring at her phone and watched as the smile on her face grew.

"Leticia when was the last time you slept?"

"Around those creeps?"

Mark and Randy looked at her and then shared a look.

"Come on. If I know my friend he's on his way here."

Leticia nodded and followed Mark upstairs. He handed her a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. You can stay in this guest room. It's got a bathroom in it. So you go ahead and take a shower and then get some rest."

Leticia nodded and gave Mark a hug.

"Thanks Mark."

Meanwhile at a hotel in Atlanta, JBL and the rest of the cabinet were questioning Doug.

"What do you mean she got away?"

"All I know was I left her tied up to the chair right outside my dressing room. When I got out she was gone."

"Dammit."

"Boss it's not the end of the world. Why were even still holding her? Cena ain't even on Smackdown anymore."

JBL looked at Orlando Jordan and glared.

"Yeah but Cena wanted her. I was holding something he wanted and I wasn't giving it back until I got what I wanted back from him."

The rest of the cabinet nodded before going into their own rooms. Doug took the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it again.

_Doug – Thanks for everything you've done to make this not as bad as it could've been. I will owe you big time and I always pay up. Stay safe._

Leticia

Doug smiled, tore the small note into tiny pieces of paper, and threw the pieces into the trashcan in his room.

Six hours later, John stepped off his plane and got into his rental car. He quickly drove over to Mark's and knocked on the door. He smiled as he saw Mark's son, Marcus, open the door.

"Uncle John!"

John smiled and picked up the small child. He walked into the living room and saw Randy and Mark sitting on the couches.

"She's in the room you normally stay in."

John nodded, set Marcus down, and walked upstairs. When he opened the door he saw Leticia sleeping in the bed. He noticed somehow during her nap she had thrown the covers off of her. She was wearing a T-shirt of his Mark must have given her and he noticed a pair of his pajama pants sitting on the floor. He took off his shoes, socks, and hat and laid down in the bed next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her face softly and slowly. Leticia smiled and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw John tears immediately entered her eyes.

"John…"

John smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"God baby girl…"

Leticia let him hold her and comfort her as she cried.

"I missed you so much baby girl. God I didn't know where you were or how to get you back. I didn't know anything except Chavo telling me you were ok every now and then."

"Yeah Doug actually let me call Chavo every now and then just to let him know I was ok."

"Basham?"

"Yeah. He actually took care of me. He would listen to JBL's orders of keeping me tied up until JBL would leave or we'd leave and then untie me. He made it not so bad."

"Not so bad? Leticia they kidnapped you and you've been held hostage for a fuckin month. How can that be not so bad? What did you do to make him ignore JBL?"

Leticia pulled away from John in shock and disgust.

"Biselo creo usted pensaría que le engañaría en usted idiota estúpido cómo podría usted creer eso? Le odio no me hablo siempre otra vez vete a la mierda gatito. (I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you. You stupid idiot. How could you believe that? I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again. Fuck you pussy.)"

John looked at her standing on the other side of the room pacing in front of the window. He didn't know what she had just yelled at him, but he knew if it was in Spanish, she was pissed. He walked over to her, and sat on the window seat.

"Ok I don't know what you just said. Baby I'm sorry at what I was suggesting. Its just God it just disgusts me to think of the possibility of them doing anything or thinking about doing anything to you. I'm sorry I'm not handling this right."

Leticia went and stood in front of John pulling him into her arms. She kissed the top of John's head when he placed it against her abdomen. She started to run her fingers through his hair as best as she could when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come here mami."

Leticia followed John over to the bed and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her cheek on his shoulder.

"Le falté bebé. (I missed you baby.)"

John smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"What's that mean?"

"I missed you baby. Te quiero. (I love you.)"

"I love you too mami."

Leticia pulled away from him in surprise.

"Oh I had Gabriella teach me a few things."

Leticia smiled and kissed him. When John felt her lips touch his, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. When she began to place kisses along his neck and jaw line, he decided to use some of the stuff Gabriella had taught him.

"Usted tiene mi corazón. (You have my heart.)"

Leticia looked at him and smiled as he wiped the new tears from her cheeks. She had a pretty good idea what else Gabriella had taught him.

"Le doy las cosas más importantes yo que le doy mi corazón, a la mente, al cuerpo, y al alma. (I give you the most important things to me. I give you my heart, mind, body, and soul.)"

"Deseo hacerle amor. (I want to make love to you.)"

Leticia nodded and let John lean her down and let him show her how much he loved her. Later that night, everyone was sitting in the living room. The guys were discussing what to do about JBL.

"Um guys…"

John turned to look at Leticia.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Do you even know why he kept me this long?"

When she saw the guys shake their heads no she continued.

"John think about it. You beat him at Wrestlemania and took his title. He hasn't gotten it back since you've taken it. You had something he wanted…"

"And he had what I wanted."

"Give the man a prize boys. I think genius here figured it out."

John looked at Leticia and smirked. He brought his mouth right next to her hear.

"Usted quisiera que me azotaran? (Do you want to be spanked?)"

"Sí papí."

John looked at her and shook his head. He shifted a little in his seat. Leticia smirked and placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Le deseo papí. (I want you daddy.)"

John groaned and then remembered something else Gabriella had taught him. He turned to her.

"Tenga muchacha de la paciencia. (Have patience girl.)"

"Tengo paciencia. (I have patience.)"

"Mentiroso. (Liar.)"

Leticia looked at John and just wanted to hit him. She then looked at her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Está esto realmente quién pienso que es? (Is this really who I think it is?)"

"Sí."

"Leticia! Agradezca a dios que usted es aceptable. (Thank God you are okay.) Dónde está usted? (Where are you?)"

"Con John, Randy, y la Mark en la casa de la Mark en Atlanta. (With John, Randy, and Mark at Mark's house in Atlanta.)"

Leticia smiled as her friend sighed in happiness.

"Usted es muchacha tan muerta. (You are so dead girl.)"

"Por qué? (Why?)"

"Voy tan a golpear su asno con el pie para enseñar el español de John. (I am so going to kick your ass for teaching John Spanish.)"

Leticia heard her friend laughing and had to smile.

"Te quiero Gabriella."

"Te quiero Leticia."

Leticia hung up her cell phone and noticed all three men looking at her.

"Qué?…shit sorry what."

Mark looked at Leticia and then looked at John.

"Does she always do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website. So if it's not right, I'm sorry. Also the names I picked to go from show to show in the draft are just ones I picked. The only one I know for sure at this moment is John going over to RAW.

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah when she's talking to Gabriella or her family…and certain times with me."

Leticia smirked at John.

"No más. (No more.) No voy a hablar en español usted más. (I am not going to speak Spanish to you anymore.) También a le se prohibe otras cosas más. (You are not allowed other thing as well anymore.) No más de sexo. (No more sex.) Usted es el dormir solo esta noche. (You are sleeping alone tonight.)"

"How am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Ask Gabriella."

John smirked at her and called Gabriella's cell phone.

"Hola John."

"Hola Gabriella."

John then had Leticia tell Gabriella what all she had told John.

"So what does that mean?"

"Basically honey you ain't getting any for quite some time."

"Excuse me?"

John looked at his girlfriend and glared when he saw her smirking.

"Hey John tell her eso no trabajará. (That will not work.) Usted sabe que usted no puede oponerse a él. (You know you cannot resist him.)"

John told Leticia what Gabriella told him, even though he didn't know what any of it mean, and watched as the smirk she had on her face. Leticia looked at John and smirked.

"Let the games begin."

John hung up his cell phone after telling Gabriella bye.

"Dude Leticia…"

Leticia looked at Mark.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any friends?"

"What you want a girl to whisper in your ear in Spanish too?"

"Hell yeah."

Leticia smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Alicia."

Mark told her thank you.

"Well boys I'm gonna go turn in."

Leticia gave Mark and Randy hugs. Then she headed over to John and sat on his lap. She leaned in for a kiss. Right when he started to get into it, she got off his lap and headed upstairs. John watched as she disappeared from his site and then grinned at his friends. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"As she said let the games begin."

John headed into the room they were staying in and didn't see her. He then heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom. There he saw Leticia undressing and stepping into the shower. As he watched her he knew he would probably end up being the one to give in first. He smirked knowing it would be well worth it. He opened the door to the shower and stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Took you long enough."

"Te quiero Leticia."

Leticia turned around his arms to face him.

"Te quiero John."

John pulled her in for a kiss and smiled as she tried to pull away.

"Baby I give in. I can't hold out. I know you could hold out longer than I could."

Leticia smirked and pulled him back to her. After their shower, Leticia and John laid in bed together talking.

"Papi…"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan for JBL…and on how to tell my dad I've been saved…"

John listened in as she told him the plan.

"That's a great idea baby. You're a bad, bad woman."

"I made be a bad woman, but you're the bad, bad man."

John smiled and rolled them over beginning another round. The next morning Leticia woke up and noticed John was still asleep. She knew he was a hard sleeper sometimes, so she began to sing Shania Twain's song 'The Woman In Me'.

John heard Leticia singing and slowly opened his eyes. He pulled her to him for a short kiss and then smiled when he pulled away.

"I need you too baby."

Leticia smiled and was about to say something when her phone started to beep. She looked at her phone and noticed it was Doug.

"Hello?"

"Leticia?"

"Yeah why are you whispering?"

"They don't know I'm calling you. I just wanted to let you know your bags have been packed up and are waiting at the lobby desk for you. It's under princess."

"Thanks Doug. See you tonight."

Before Doug could ask what she meant, Leticia ended the call. She got up, got dressed, and headed to find Mark and or Randy. They were both sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. She told them what Doug told her and Mark decided it would be best for someone none of the cabinet knew to go and get her bags. Mark called his friend who agreed to do it. Later that night Mark went ahead and left for Smackdown. Later that night during JBL's match against Eddie Guerrero, Leticia was standing in her cousin's locker room smiling at John.

"Ready mami?"

"Ready."

A few of the superstars ran out to assist Eddie since Orlando, Doug, and Danny were helping JBL. It was at that moment that a new and unheard theme song rang through the arena.

You could hear the commentators Tazz and Michael Cole talking about it.

"Well Tazz who's this?"

"I have no idea Cole."

"Do you even know what this song is?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls."

"Who do you think this might be Tazz?"

Before Tazz could reply they saw someone step out of the curtain. The crowd went wild causing JBL and the rest of the cabinet looked at the ramp. Standing there was none other than Leticia.

"Look Tazz its Leticia Guerrero. Leticia's back."

"Judging by the looks on the men's faces in the ring…seems we have a few pissed off people and one very happy father."

Eddie looked at his daughter and smiled. He looked at what she was wearing and could tell she had found John somehow. Leticia held her finger up to her lips and waited for the crowd to quiet down.

"Look Tazz she's wearing a Chain Gang shirt and hat."

"Hello Atlanta!"

Leticia stepped out a little more and stood at the top of the ramp.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't JBL. As you can see I am no longer your prisoner you psycho. Now see in doing what you did…well ya pissed off a lot of people dude."

JBL looked at his cabinet members.

"Now, now JBL I wouldn't even think of sending them after me if I was you."

JBL took the microphone that Orlando had gotten from ringside."

"And why is that little girl."

"I'm why…"

JBL and his cabinet members looked up at the large screens hanging above the ramp and saw John's face.

"As you can see homie I'm backstage. Ya see this door here? Well on the other side of it are a lot of pissed off people. So if I was you…I'd quit."

Leticia smirked at John's jab about quitting. She could see JBL's face turning red.

"Now JBL I'm not here to watch you get your ass kicked cause frankly I think everyone is tired of watching the same thing. John's right ya should quit."

"Then why are you here? Did you decide you wanted a God instead of a thug?"

Leticia looked at the screen and noticed John was getting angry.

"Me want you? Please…in your sick and twisted dreams maybe. I thought Gods had big bodies among other things…"

JBL glared at her as the audience start laughing at her shaking her pinky finger.

"You listen to me…"

"No Bradshaw you listen to me…it's time for me to tell ya why I'm here. You see as the new Co-GM on RAW…I've been talking to Teddy and I have made a trade."

"I'm not going to RAW."

"Nobody asked you to. Now as you all know the last day of the draft is today. So I'm here to announce the trade and the RAW superstar you're getting here on Smackdown. See before you kidnapped me I was about to become the Co-GM here on Smackdown. So that's the first trade/draft pick for none other than Val Venis."

Leticia paused as Val Venis came out and stood next to her.

"Now for the other superstars you're getting I present…Rob Conway and Sylvian Grenier."

JBL watched as she stood there smirking.

"So young lady who do you get in that trade?"

"Ya know JBL I'm so glad you asked that."

She watched as the three men whose name she'd just announced walked to the back.

"Coming from Smackdown to RAW…we get Mark Jindrak…and…"

JBL felt his anger building as she kept him in suspense.

"And who? Young lady I don't have all day…"

"First off you idiot I am a young woman. And second…we at RAW get…"

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Get on with this and get out of my ring…"

Leticia smirked at JBL and finally announced the last person to head over to RAW.

"Why none other than one of your very own cabinet members…Doug Basham."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham, or Danny Basham. I do however own Leticia, Alexander, and Gabriella. There will be some Spanish spoken dialogue in this story every now and then when Leticia and Gabriella are talking to each other and don't want others to know what is being said. You might also see it when Leticia is mad. I know some people put the translation at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will be right next to it. Also I am not 100 that my translations are correct. I got my stuff translated off of a website.

**Chapter 6**

Months later Leticia Guerrero walked into the arena for Smackdown. Yes she was the Co-GM on RAW, but tonight she was here to confront her father. He'd seriously gone psycho these past few weeks. Rey had all but begged her to try to get through to her dad. That's exactly what she was here for. Her dad was already in the ring getting ready to read another chapter to Eddie's Bedtime Story. She looked to her left and saw Rey, his wife, and Dominic.

"Gracias Leticia."

"De nada Rey. You know I'm more than happy to do this. Especially since he's being a hypocrite."

"I really didn't like having to ask you to do this, but I know if anyone can get through to him its you."

Leticia nodded and headed down to the ring. Eddie looked up as his daughter's theme music played. He had no idea why she was there, but he knew she meant business when he saw the pissed off look on her face and fire in her eyes. Leticia walked to the corner of the ring to get a microphone from a ringside assistant.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your fuckin mind?"

"Whoa watch that tone young lady."

"Young lady? Do I look like a fuckin child? No I don't. You're such a hypocrite! How can you sit there and say that Dominic would be better off with you? From what I've dealt with you were never really a father. After my mother passed away it was your wife that took care of me not you. Even when you were home my life didn't matter. You really didn't start to care about me until I turned eighteen. Where do you get calling your house a house full of honesty?"

Leticia paused to take a deep breath and noticed her dad getting angry.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't all Guerreros, mostly the men, known for lying, cheating, and stealing?"

"Are you forgetting you my child are a Guerrero?"

Leticia smirked at him and held up her left hand.

"Not for long…soon I'll be Leticia Rosa Cena. How can you do this to Rey dad? Rey has done nothing but be like family to us. You think all this is gonna accomplish something? You might be Dominic's father biologically…but it takes a lot more than DNA to be a real father…to be a dad. And that is something you never learned. If you take Dominic away from Rey and Angie…he'll hate you for the rest of his life."

"No he won't. Besides none of this concerns you…"

"None of it concerns me? This is my damn family too. Rey and Angie and their children…yes THEIR CHILDREN…have been family to me for as long as I've known them."

"So what you think I should just drop all this and let my son stay with them?"

"You're damn right I do. Rey would be a better father to Dominic anyways. Because unlike you, Rey would teach Dominic how to be a real man."

"So what I'm not a real man?"

"No you're not. A real man would never abandon his child in the first place…and gee surprise, surprise. This ain't the first time you've abandoned a child. Except this time _dad_ I'm not letting Dominic go through what I did. I'm ashamed to call you my father. I can't wait until I get married to John because then I won't be stuck with the Guerrero name anymore. You and Chavo…excuse me Corwin White…or whatever he's callin himself these days have screwed up our family's name."

Leticia again paused and then got face to face with Eddie.

"Oh and if you ever pull the shit you did with your wife the other night again…you can damn sure bet I won't hesitate to put foot to ass."

Leticia smirked at her father and then walked out of the ring. Later that night as she was walking in the arena to leave she was soon pushed against the wall. She looked up into the angry eyes of her father and glared at him.

"Don't even think about screaming Leticia. You have no friends here anymore."

Leticia's eyes narrowed even though she could feel the pain shooting up her arms. She then saw Dave Batista and Randy Orton standing behind her dad. She smirks as they tap Eddie's shoulders.

"_Dad_ you know my friends…Batista and Randy. No friends huh? Shows how much you actually keep up with your child's life. If you keep going with this shit against Rey and it gets taken to court you can damn sure bet my ass will testify against you getting Dominic."

Eddie steps back from his daughter. Although he feels anger boiling through out his body he is very shocked. As soon as he made it back to his locker room everything he'd done in the past few weeks hit him.

'What have I done?'

Leticia looked at Dave and Randy after her father left.

"Thanks guys…"

She then noticed looks of worry on her friends' faces. It was then she heard her fiancé's voice.

"What the fuck happened baby?"

"Confronted my father. Didn't go so well…I think things will change though."

Leticia noticed John was getting angry. She knew exactly what was going through his mind as he looked at the bruises slowly forming on her upper arms. She placed a hand on his chest and when he looked at her she shook her head no. Before any of them know it it's time for Summerslam. While Rey and Eddie are wrestling in their match, Leticia takes Dominic out to the ring in hopes it will distract her father so Rey can win. Sure enough that's exactly what happened. While Rey and Dominic are celebrating that Rey now has full custody of Dominic, Eddie brings Leticia into the ring. After doing a few moves to send pain all through out Leticia's body, Eddie sets up for a frog splash. Before he can do it though the crowd's cheering instead of booing distracts him. He turns around and notices John, Dave, and Randy running out to the ring. While Dave and John are beating Eddie, Randy notices Leticia is holding her stomach and is in a lot of pain.

"Come on Leticia."

Leticia weakly wraps her arms around Randy's neck as he carries her to the back. John FU's Eddie and soon Eddie is being set up for the Batista Bomb. Randy runs out with a microphone telling John he needs to leave because they're taking Leticia to the hospital. A camera is backstage filming as John meets up with Leticia just as she's being placed into an ambulance.

"Mamí I'm here. What's wrong?"

"My stomach…he kicked me in the stomach…John the baby…"

John felt anger boiling through him. Later a camera was standing in a hallway in front of a hospital room door. A man dressed as a doctor came over to John with his head down.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mr. Cena…but your fiancé lost the baby."

John slid down the wall and began punching the chair next to him. After placing a quick kiss on Leticia's lips as she slept, he made his way back to the arena for his match. While Chris Jericho and him were circling each other, Chris let out a comment that was needed for John to bring out his rage.

"If she was my fiancé Cena she never would have lost our child."

John returned to the hotel and smiled seeing Leticia lying down watching the last match of the night, which was Batista versus JBL. He set his WWE championship belt, his chain, and his hat down on the table next to the bed. After slipping off his shoes, jersey, and shorts off he slid into bed next to her.

"You ok papí?"

"Yeah mamí. I'm alright. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Having to act like I miscarried a baby, and talk to my father like that…I'm tired. I'll be glad when Vince hires Gabriella to take my place until we get back from our honeymoon. Well she's already hired so I'm glad that now all I have to do is travel with you and plan our wedding."

John wrapped his arms around Leticia and pulled her as close to his body as he could. As he began to kiss her neck, he laid Leticia onto her back and placed himself over her. Leticia placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as he kissed her palm.

"Le doy mi corazón, mente, cuerpo, y alma enteros."

"What does that mean?"

"I give you my entire heart, mind, body, and soul."

John leaned down placing his lips upon her own. As the kiss's passion grew, clothing was removed.

"What do you say we get started on the honeymoon a little early mamí?"

Leticia smiled and nodded pulling him back down to her for another kiss. The next morning Leticia woke up and looked at John. He was awake watching her.

"Morning baby."

"Morning."

Before Leticia or John could say anything Leticia's phone rang. She looked at the screen and noticed it was her father.

"Oh hell no baby."

"John please…stay outta this."

John angrily got out of bed and went on to the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Hija? (daughter)"

"Hola papí."

"I know I have no right to ask this hija but I was hoping you'd meet me downstairs in the restaurant to talk."

"On two conditions. John comes with me and the first time you even make it seem you are about to yell or lay a hand on me I'm gone."

"Ok hija."

Leticia began to get ready for the day and walked into the bathroom. As she stood in the shower she felt John place a kiss on her bare wet shoulder before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry mamí."

Leticia leaned back a little placing the back of her head against him.

"You gonna go talk to him?"

"Yeah. I want you to come with me John."

John nodded and after the two finished their shower and got dressed, they made their way downstairs. The hostess led them to Eddie's table.

"Hola hija. Hola John."

"Hola dad."

"Hey Eddie."

"Look I want to apologize. I know I've made one too many mistakes…and I regret last week's Smackdown and what happened after my match more than anything. I feel horrible knowing that I made you…"

"Dad…I was never pregnant. With the wedding coming up we needed something to give me a reason to take off. So we talked to the storyline people, Vince, and Linda and got it worked out. No one besides them, Gabriella, and John's family knows that I wasn't really pregnant. Well we had to tell Randy and Dave the truth as well before the match because they would've come for your blood."

Eddie nodded letting out a sigh of relief that it was all fake. He couldn't live himself knowing he'd caused his daughter to miscarry.

"I know things have been shitty dad and I probably shouldn't forgive you but I do. It took us a long time for us to build up to what we have now. Next time this happens I won't be so quick to forgive and all that jazz."

Eddie nodded and weakly smiled.

"Do you love him hija?"

"Lo amo papá. Él me ama también. (I love him daddy. He loves me as well.)"

Eddie nodded and smiled as John told Eddie how much he loved Leticia and couldn't wait to make her his wife.

"Daddy?"

"Sí hija?"

"¿Usted me escoltará a mi marido en mi día de la boda? (Will you escort me to my husband on my wedding day?)"

Eddie nodded feeling tears slowly running down his cheeks. He pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her. Months later it was time for Leticia and John's wedding. When it came time for their wedding they had two ministers there. One spoke in English and one spoke in Spanish. When it came time to recite their vows, they turned back to face each other.

"Prometo amarle, honrar, acariciar, y obedecer mi marido. (I promise to love, honor, cherish, and obey you my husband.)"

Leticia smiled as she wiped the tears from John's eyes. The two had decided to say their vows in Spanish first and then repeat the line in English.

"Prometo amarle, honrar, acariciar, y obedecer mi esposa. (I promise to love, honor, cherish, and obey you my wife.)"

John wiped the few tears from Leticia's eyes.

"Te quiero mamí. (I love you.)"

"Te quiero baby."

John leaned down and the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Later that night as they sat in their hotel room in Hawaii they were reminiscing of memories that started when they first met to when JBL took Leticia.

"Did you ever think I'd come back to you?"

"I knew you'd come back to me. I knew when you came back to me I'd never let you go ever again."

That night after a few rounds of making love the two fell asleep lying in each other's arms glad that Leticia had indeed been returned to John then. The two had fallen more and more in love with each other every day before then and more and more so since then. Nine months later the two welcomed their first child into their lives. They had a six pound three ounce son they named Anthony Chase Cena. A little less then two years later they welcomed their second child, daughter Natasha Lynn Cena into their family.

**THE END**


End file.
